villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madame Medusa
Madame Medusa is the main antagonist of the first Rescuers movie. She is the proprietor of a pawn shop in New York City which she uses as a cover for her criminal endeavors. Madame Medusa is aided in her misdeeds by two fearsome "pet" crocodiles Brutus and Nero, that while being tame are also brutes who enjoy causing trouble - she also had aid from the blundering Mr. Snoops, who is happy to go along with Madame Medusa because of his own greed: the two would often bicker however and their partnership is not a stable one. Medusa is first mentioned in the movie by Rufus. When Beranrd and Bianca ask was the explanation was from Penny's disappearance from the orphanage, he explains that a wierd lady was always trying to give her a ride, but was always turned down. He then says that the lady and her partner run a sleazy pawnshop down the street. Bernard and Bianca head over to the pawnshop and after being scared from a ringing phone, they hide. Medusa then reveals herself, irritated at the phone ringing so late at night. She picks it up and is elated upon hearing the voice talking to her, which turns out to be her partner, Snoops, believing that he has found a diamond that apparantly she has been searching for. But instead, Snoops tells her to give him time to which Medusa revokes due to the fact that he had been looking for 3 months. Snoops then says something about 'bottles' and Medusa concludes that he is talking about Penny sending message in bottles. She then tirades Snoops for his innability to 'control a little girl' and says that she will be taking the next flight to Devil's Bayou before hanging up on him by way of slamming the phone. She then grabs a suitcase, before heading to her room and comes back with a pile of clothes that she stuffs inside while huffing about Snoops' incompetance, then grabs a purple fur coat. As Bernard and Bianca try to get inside the suitcase, Medusa tries to shut it, but due to her careless packing, it doesn't. She furiously tries to shut it before jumping up and shutting it with her butt, which hurts her a bit. In her car, Medusa has trouble starting it due to Bianca being underneath the excelerator, but eventualy gets going and drives in Cruella-esque fashion (spinning around, jetting past a truck, and falling into a ditch). Her reckless driving causes Bernard and Bianca in the suitcase to fall out while she drives off. At Devil's Bayou (presumably, a swamp in Louisiana) Penny tries another of many attempts to escape and Medusa realizes it when she calls her multiple times and she doesn't answer. Trivia *Madame Medusa is not the only Rescuers villain to be left with the crocodiles - the villainous McLeach also ended up being attacked by crocodiles (''though unlike Madame Medusa, he was almost certainly killed by falling over a waterfall, to which the crocodiles escape''). Category:Criminals Category:Villainesses Category:Greedy Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Gunmen Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Business Villains Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Humans Category:Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Bullies Category:Ferals